Current emergency cooling systems rely heavily on a mass storage of water, and a comparatively small temperature difference for cooling. Further, current systems are large scale and massive in size, and rely on generated power, gravity feed and/or pressurized systems and manual activation of several components to secure the shutdown of a nuclear plant in the event of natural disaster, damage or attack, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for emergency cooling system that can be activated automatically, and passively, to immediately, by means of the application of liquid Nitrogen in a closed loop system, cool overheated equipment to a safe working temperature. Further, there is a need for an emergency cooling system that eliminates the production of Hydrogen or other hazardous gases caused by the overheating of equipment, and the subsequent danger of explosion, by using liquid Nitrogen in a closed loop system. Further, there is also a need for a system that provides for a differential of over a greater range from coolant to “boil off” temperatures, providing a more efficiency in cooling, while producing no explosive gasses (such as hydrogen, etc.) which can be produced by current cooling systems.